Le prince amnésique
by caelida
Summary: Et si Will était en réalité un prince qui a perdu la mémoire et s'il avait une relation avec Ludwig ? Nulle en résumé, mieux à l'intérieur, venez lire si vous avez un peu de temps. Ludwig x Will.


Disclamer : Ludwig et Will ne sont pas à moi TT mais j'économise pour me les payer.

Pairing : Ludwig x Will (quoi d'autre ?)

Avertissement : Cette fic contient un slash (relation entre deux hommes et je ne parle pas d'une belle amitié) donc homophobes s'abstenir. Il est fait mention de Mpreg et il y un (tout) petit lemon donc ceux qui n'aiment pas çà, vous êtes prévenus. Pour les autres, Enjoy !

Le prince amnésique.

Il était une fois dans un royaume voisin de celui du prince Ludwig, un roi et une reine qui s'aimaient à la folie. Le mariage, qui est bien souvent le tombeau de l'amour, les avait rapprochés encore plus que la plupart des couples. Leur union avait été bénie par la naissance de deux enfants, un garçon et une fille.

Cependant, si la petite princesse était belle, elle ne surpassait en rien la magnificence de son frère. Le prince était même plus beau que sa propre mère. La reine adorait ses enfants et passait la plus grande partie de son temps avec eux. Elle insista auprès de son mari afin qu'il leur donne une fée pour marraine à chacun. Le roi accepta de bon coeur et demanda donc à deux fées de sa connaissance d'accepter ses enfants pour filleuls.

L'histoire aurait pu se terminer là mais la vie laisse rarement les gens heureux profiter de leur bonheur très longtemps et fait toujours en sorte de les frapper le plus cruellement possible. La reine tomba très malade un beau jour d'hiver. Aucun médecin ne réussit à trouver la cause de son mal et donc à la soigner. Son agonie fut longue et douloureuse. Voir sa femme souffrir ainsi déchirait le coeur du roi mais il ne pouvait rien faire.

Lorsqu'elle sentit sa fin arriver, la reine fit appeler le roi et leurs enfants pour leur faire ses adieux. Jamais famille ne fut plus triste de dire au revoir à l'un des siens. Seul le petit prince, qui n'avait alors que trois ans, ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde pleurait. Il promena ses petites mains pour essuyer les larmes sur le visage de sa maman qui lui sourit. La reine mourut par un beau jour de printemps alors que les fleurs commençaient à sortir de terre et que les arbres bourgeonnaient.

Après l'enterrement de sa femme, le roi s'enferma dans sa douleur et sa solitude. Il commença à négliger ses enfants au profit des affaires du royaume. La marraine de la petite princesse vint s'installer au palais afin de s'occuper de la fillette. Celle du prince décida d'emmener son filleul avec elle. L'enfant resta un an dans la demeure de sa marraine jusqu'au jour où, voulant attraper un papillon, il tomba dans un ravin et perdit la mémoire.

L'enfant erra longtemps après son accident. Il entra sans le savoir dans le royaume voisin de celui de son père où il fut recueilli par un couple gentil qui avait déjà quelques enfants.

OoO

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la ville encore endormi, il filtra timidement à travers les rideaux d'une chambre d'hôtel et vint frapper deux hommes enlacés dans un lit. Des draps froissés les recouvraient à peine et laissaient peu de place à l'imagination quant à ce qui avait bien pu se passer durant la nuit. L'un des deux hommes se mit à s'agiter doucement avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il poussa un profond soupir en regardant son compagnon puis se dégagea doucement de ses bras avant de se lever.

Le jeune homme était brun et ne semblait pas avoir plus de vingt ans. Ses cheveux noirs lui arrivaient aux épaules et ses yeux bruns éclairaient son visage aux traits fins. Il s'appelait Wilhelm et était le valet de l'homme qui dormait encore, le prince Ludwig.

Wilhelm eut une grimace en sentant une douleur aigue prendre d'assaut ses reins. Un liquide chaud se mit à couler le long de ses cuisses. Le prince n'y avait vraiment pas été de main morte cette fois encore. Le jeune homme brun dut se faire violence pour ne pas se retourner vers son amant et se glisser à nouveau tout contre lui. C'était un accord tacite entre eux, le prince le prenait quand il voulait mais ne souhaitait pas le voir à son réveil. Ils n'étaient amants qu'au lit et encore.

Wilhelm alla prendre ses affaires puis se dirigea vers la salle de bains afin de se laver. Il sentit tous ses muscles se détendre lorsqu'il se glissa dans l'eau chaude. Comme tous les matins où il se réveillait aux côtés du prince, le jeune homme brun se mit à sangloter doucement car il se sentait souillé, meurtri. Ce n'était même pas la faute du prince, ou si peu, s'il se sentait ainsi mais bien la sienne. Ludwig avait été très clair dès le début de leur "relation", il n'était pas question de sentiments entre eux. Cependant Wilhelm aimait son prince, il l'aimait à la folie et chaque fois où ils baisaient, car il n'était pas question de faire l'amour, il se sentait toujours un peu plus misérable.

Ils avaient quatorze ans tous les deux quand tout avait commencé. Will était au service du prince depuis quatre ans. L'adolescent qu'il était à l'époque aimait déjà le prince avec toute la tendresse et la timidité que son coeur d'enfant possédait alors. Ludwig avait déjà eu quelques aventures alors qu'il n'était encore aux yeux des adultes qu'un enfant. Il avait rapporté chacune de ses conquêtes à son valet qui avait senti son coeur s'arrêter à chaque fois.

Un soir pourtant, Ludwig avait frappé à la porte de la chambre de Will. Le brun n'avait pas eu le temps de se vêtir vraiment décemment et ne portait qu'une simple chemise de lin qui laissait ses jambes fines ainsi qu'une grande partie de ses cuisses totalement nues, exposées aux regards. Le prince avait eu un drôle d'air en le voyant ainsi. Si Will n'avait pas été aussi innocent à l'époque, il aurait compris que son prince le désirait.

Il avait laissé son maître entrer dans la chambre. Ludwig était allé s'asseoir sur le lit sans rien dire. Il avait semblé presque gêné, l'espace d'un instant seulement, puis s'était ressaisi.

"Que voulez-vous votre altesse ?, avait demandé Will en essayant de sourire.

-Toi, avait répondu Ludwig d'un air tranquille. Je veux que tu sois entièrement à moi.

-Je ne comprends pas.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas et laisse-moi faire."

Le prince s'était levé et avait poussé Will sur le lit en se léchant les lèvres avant de s'allonger sur lui. Le brun avait voulu protester, se défendre mais Ludwig était plus fort que lui et le baiser qu'il lui avait donné alors qu'il essayait de se débattre avait eu raison de toutes ses récriminations.

Il avait tressailli en sentant les mains de son prince remonter doucement sa chemise de nuit, caressant son corps au passage et le laissant complètement nu. Will avait rougi et plaqué son visage contre l'oreiller. Ludwig avait alors murmuré des mots rassurants à son oreille et s'était déshabillé à son tour. Will avait lâché son oreiller mais ses mains s'étaient plaquées sur sa bouche, sa respiration s'était bloquée et ses yeux s'étaient fermés : Le prince l'avait pris en bouche. Will avait essayé d'étouffer ses cris de plaisir, avait supplié son prince d'arrêter avant qu'il ne vienne mais Ludwig avait continué et l'adolescent brun s'était libéré dans sa bouche.

Ce qu'il se passa ensuite, Will n'était pas très sûr de s'en souvenir. Il se rappelait avoir gémi de douleur en sentant les doigts de son prince pénétrer son intimité inviolée jusque là. Il se souvenait de la souffrance puis du plaisir qu'il avait éprouvé sous les assauts puissants de son maître mais tous ces souvenirs lui semblaient vagues et flous. Par contre, il se revoyait très nettement pleurer au matin après le départ du prince.

Will finit de se laver rapidement et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner. Le prince se réveillait toujours relativement tard après leurs ébats. C'était une habitude chez lui. Le brun ne pouvait pas être plus loin de la vérité.

OoO

Ludwig s'était réveillé peu après Will. Il l'avait entendu se lever et se rendre dans la salle de bains. Il avait entendu ses sanglots et savait pertinemment de quoi souffrait son serviteur. Il était atteint du même mal après tout mais il se devait de perpétuer sa lignée et donc d'épouser une femme même si aucune d'entre elles ne pourrait jamais remplacer Will.

Il avait cru un instant pouvoir oublier cet amour impossible qui lui tordait les entrailles mais cet espoir était mort en même temps que la princesse qui aurait pu lui faire oublier Will. Aujourd'hui, il en était toujours au même point et songeait avec amertume qu'il lui faudrait un jour rompre mais c'était au-dessus de ses forces. Il aimait son serviteur autant qu'il lui était possible d'aimer.

La douceur et la tendresse de Will étaient devenues sa drogue. Il ne pouvait plus se passer du goût de ses lèvres ou de celui de sa peau, de ses cris, de ses soupirs pendant l'acte. Tout en Will faisait que le prince restait prisonnier de son serviteur.

OoO

Ludwig et ses serviteurs partirent de l'hôtel peu après le petit-déjeuner. Ils faisaient route vers le royaume d'Arnadanor où le prince était certain de trouver une potentielle épouse vu que le souverain de ce pays avait eu treize filles dont douze étaient célibataires. Enfin, seules cinq d'entre elles, les princesses June, July, Heaven, Leigh et April, pouvaient vraiment présenter un certain intérêt pour le prince, leurs soeurs ayant toutes moins de dix ans. Selon les informations que débitait un Will rougissant, quatre des cinq princesses citées entraient dans les critères de beauté requis par le prince puisque la princesse Heavenly était selon les témoignages un vrai garçon manqué et plate comme une limande.

Le brun en était là de ses explications lorsque le cocher freina brusquement. Une jeune fille à cheval venait de leur couper la route. Ludwig et Wilhelm sortirent du carrosse pour voir l'impertinente.

La jeune fille ne devait pas avoir plus de seize ans. Elle avait des cheveux châtains tirant sur le roux et ses grands yeux bruns étaient rieurs et espiègles. Ludwig put noter que malgré leur simplicité, les vêtements qu'elle portait était de bonne qualité et sa selle ouvragé la désignait comme une noble. Elle était vraiment jolie même si sa poitrine était très loin d'être opulente. L'inconnue sauta gracieusement à terre en souriant.

"Excusez-moi messieurs, dit-elle en faisant une révérence polie. Mais mon cheval n'en fait qu'à sa tête. J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop dérangé.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes mademoiselle ?, demanda Ludwig.

-La politesse veut que lorsqu'un homme demande le prénom d'une jeune fille, il se présente d'abord, répliqua l'adolescente en souriant.

-Veuillez me pardonner. Je suis le prince Ludwig du royaume voisin et voici mes serviteurs Wilhelm et Dorothea.

-Prince Ludwig ? Nous ne vous attendions pas avant demain, fit la jeune fille. Je suis Heavenly, deuxième fille du roi Armand. Souhaitez-vous que je vous accompagne jusqu'au palais ?

-Pourquoi pas."

Heavenly sourit doucement avant de se remettre en selle. Ludwig eut l'impression de voir une certaine ressemblance entre l'adolescente et son serviteur. Dorothea le tira de sa rêverie en le secouant comme un prunier ce qui lui valut d'être une fois de plus repoussée. Le carrosse suivit le rythme indolent du cheval de la jeune princesse. Ludwig eut plus que le temps de regarder le paysage tandis qu'ils cheminaient doucement mais sûrement vers le palais royal. Ils passèrent enfin les grilles de fer forgé qui délimitaient ce qui appartenait au palais et parcoururent une allée de sable doré bordée par des cerisiers en fleur.

Le roi Armand se tenait sur le perron du château en compagnie de sa femme, la reine Bianca. Heavenly alla embrasser ses parents avec chaleur avant de se retourner vers le prince Ludwig qui descendait du carrosse. Pourtant, ce ne fut pas lui que le monarque remarqua en premier mais son serviteur. Le souverain devint aussi blanc qu'un linge en reconnaissant un visage qu'il croyait ne jamais revoir.

" Par tous les saints !, fit-il d'une voix étranglé. Gabriel, c'est bien toi ?

-Père, intervint Heaven visiblement troublé. Gabriel est mort il y a seize ans. Le nom de ce jeune homme est Wilhelm."

Le roi regarda sa fille puis le serviteur du prince avant de soupirer. Il s'excusa auprès de ses invités et demanda à Heaven de leur montrer leur chambre. La reine Bianca suivit son mari du regard d'un air inquiet avant de partir à sa suite.

La princesse conduisit Ludwig et ses compagnons dans les appartements qui avaient été réservés pour eux. Le prince apprécia tout de suite l'ambiance apaisante qui régnait en ces lieux. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée. Le blanc et le jaune pâle dominaient dans la chambre agrémenté çà et là par des tons oranges très doux. Heaven alla s'affaler dans l'un des quatre fauteuils qui entouraient l'âtre. Son visage s'était fermé et ses yeux s'étaient faits tristes. Son regard posé au loin rendit Wilhelm relativement mal à l'aise. Il avait le sentiment d'avoir reconnu le roi mais ne comprenait pas vraiment cette impression. Il préféra la refouler au plus profond de lui. Ludwig alla s'asseoir dans le fauteuil qui faisait face à celui de la jeune fille.

"Puis-je savoir qui est Gabriel ?, demanda-t-il doucement. Et pourquoi votre père a-t-il appelé mon serviteur ainsi ?

-Ma mère est la deuxième épouse de mon père, répondit la jeune fille. Il se sont mariés il y a seize ans environ. C'était, à la base, un mariage arrangé par le conseil des ministres. Ma mère avait quinze ans à l'époque. Elle est tombé enceinte de mes soeurs et moi peu après ses noces. Mon père a eu une épouse avant elle, la reine Anaëlle. Il en était fou amoureux et ils ont eu deux enfants ensemble, ma soeur aînée, la princesse Tanya et mon frère, le prince Gabriel. Malheureusement, la reine est tombé malade et elle est décédé il y a environ dix-sept ans. Mon père est alors tombé dans une profonde dépression et il a fini par se plonger dans son travail afin de trouver une sorte de palliatif. Il a négligé ses enfants. La marraine de mon frère a donc décidé de le prendre avec elle jusqu'à ce que mon père se ressaisisse. Mais, un an plus tard, alors que mon père venait de se marier avec ma mère, Gabriel a été porté disparu. Personne ne sait où il se trouve aujourd'hui et mon père s'en veut. C'est une blessure qui saigne encore après seize années et ce malgré les douze enfants que ma mère lui a donné. Wilhelm ressemble énormément au jeune homme qu'aurait dû être mon frère. Il ressemble énormément à la reine Anaëlle, à Tanya et aussi à certains des membres de ma fratrie. Je pense que vous pourrez vous en rendre compte par vous-même quand vous les verrez."

Heavenly resta encore quelques minutes à parler de tout et de rien avec le prince et sa suite. Ludwig appréciait énormément la jeune fille et son esprit mordant mais il doutait sincèrement qu'il puisse y avoir plus que de l'amitié entre eux.

OoO

Une servante en uniforme vert vint chercher Ludwig sur le coup des sept heures et l'emmena dans un grand salon bleu. Le prince remarqua immédiatement Heaven dans une robe simple d'un blanc éclatant. Contrairement à certaines filles de la noblesse, la princesse semblait se soucier de l'élégance comme de sa dernière chemise et devait se sentir mal à l'aise dans des tenues sophistiquées. L'adolescente fit un grand sourire au prince avant de se retourner vers un portrait qu'elle étudiait avec intérêt.

Ludwig se mit à ses côtés et s'étrangla de surprise. La femme du portrait aurait pu être la soeur jumelle de Will. La ressemblance entre eux était frappante sauf que la femme du tableau était aussi rousse que le serviteur était brun.

"C'est ma soeur Tanya qui est représenté ici, commenta Heaven. Elle avait vingt ans quand père a fait peindre ce portrait. C'était avant son mariage avec le prince Harold.

-Elle est très belle et je comprend pourquoi votre père a pris mon serviteur pour son fils, votre soeur et lui se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.

-N'est-ce pas ?"

Ils regardèrent le tableau quelques instants en silence avant qu'Heavenly ne décide de s'arracher enfin à ses réflexions et n'entraîne Ludwig dans son sillage. Elle lui expliqua en chemin que son voulait lui présenter toutes ses filles à l'exception de Tanya qui devait rester dans le royaume de son époux en raison de sa grossesse avancée. Le prince songea qu'il risquait fort de sortir de cette entrevue avec une sacrée migraine. Heaven lui avait dit en riant qu'elle était la seule des princesses du royaume à se comporter en vraie sauvageonne et que ses soeurs étaient bien plus féminines qu'elle.

Le roi les accueillit avec le sourire. Les onze princesses se tenaient debout côte à côte. Heaven alla se mettre au début de la rangée en essayant de contenir un fou rire.

"Laissez-moi faire les présentations, fit le roi en souriant. Vous connaissez ma fille Heavenly, je crois ? Voici ses soeurs, Leigh et April (il désigna deux filles rousses qui arboraient une moue hautaine). Ces trois-là ont seize ans. Puis viennent June et July, quinze ans, May et Kaitleen, dix ans, Mary, neuf ans, Anita et Anna, six ans, Rose, Marguerite, Iris et Sophie, quatre ans."

A l'exception d'Heaven qui avait les cheveux châtains et de ses soeurs qui étaient rousses, toutes les filles du roi arboraient une chevelure d'un beau blond doré à l'instar de leur mère. Ludwig les trouva toutes, sauf Leigh et April, sympathiques et simples. Le dîner se déroula agréablement. Pour la première fois de sa vie, le prince Lui avait l'impression d'avoir une famille. Il s'attacha rapidement aux sept plus jeunes princesses qui semblaient suivre la même voie que leur soeur aînée Heaven. Il rit longuement des différentes anecdotes qu'elles lui contèrent. Cependant, s'il appréciait énormément la famille du roi Armand, il sentait qu'il ne prendrait jamais l'une de ses filles pour épouse. Heaven, June et July deviendraient avec le temps de très bonnes amies et confidentes mais certainement pas des amantes. Leigh et April le rebutaient car il pouvait voir leurs regards calculateurs braqués sur lui.

Il avait Will dans la tête et le jeune homme ne voulait pas partir. L'image de son serviteur flottait allègrement dans son esprit. Lorsque le dîner toucha à sa fin et que les plus vieux passèrent au salon tandis qu'on envoyait les plus jeunes au lit, Ludwig sentit le besoin d'avoir son serviteur auprès de lui mais se retint de le faire appeler.

OoO

Wilhelm, de son côté, se battait avec des pensées plus ou moins douloureuses. Il songeait avec amertume que le prince allait sans aucun doute trouver sa femme parmi les cinq filles du roi qui étaient en âge de prendre un époux. Cette pensée lui serra le coeur tandis qu'il préparait ce dont son maître avait besoin pour la nuit. Il allait bientôt devoir s'éclipser et laisser sa place dans le lit du prince. Il se mit à espérer que Ludwig accepte de lui laisser quelques souvenirs.

En parlant de souvenirs, il se rendit compte que sa mémoire commençait à tourner à plein régime. Il ne connaissait rien de sa vie avant ses cinq ans et lorsque le roi l'avait appelé Gabriel, il avait eu l'impression étrange que ce nom lui avait bel et bien appartenu dans le passé. Le château lui même, lui semblait familier mais il préférait ne pas rêver. Même s'il était bien ce Gabriel dont parlait le roi, même s'il était prince, il n'y avait aucune raison que Lui le choisisse plutôt qu'une femme.

Plongé dans ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir et se refermer doucement. Il sursauta lorsqu'une main décharnée se posa sur son épaule. Will se retourna et fit face à une dame d'un certain âge. Ses cheveux blancs étaient coiffés en un chignon relativement serré. Le jeune homme brun eut la sensation de connaître la vieille femme.

"Et bien Gabriel, vous ne reconnaissez plus votre propre tante à présent ?, fit-elle d'une voix sévère.

-Je vous demande pardon ?"

La vieille femme le regarda un instant comme s'il avait dit la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais entendu.

"Ludmilla laissez-le un peu tranquille, intervint une voix masculine. Le pauvre ange a perdu la mémoire il y a seize ans.

-Ce n'est pas une raison, répondit la femme en se retournant vers un homme roux âgé d'une trentaine d'années. Vous aussi, vous avez été amnésique Godric et vous vous souveniez de moi.

-Ludmilla, vous étiez tous les jour à mon chevet à cet époque.

-Puis-je savoir qui vous êtes ?, intervint Will. Et qu'est-ce que vous avez tous à m'appeler Gabriel ?

-Bien sûr, fit Godric en souriant. Je suis Godric Escalor, ton grand-père et voici ton arrière grand-tante, Ludmilla. Et nous t'appelons Gabriel parce que c'est ainsi que tu te nommes.

-Je vous demande pardon. Comment pouvez-vous en être sûr ?

-Les esprits savent tout sur tout. De plus, tu possèdes la marque de notre famille gravée dans le creux des reins, une tâche de naissance en forme de lune.

-Vous êtes des fantômes ?

-C'est évident, siffla Ludmilla.

-...

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, le rassura Godric. Nous ne te ferons aucun mal. Tu es de notre sang après tout et tu ressembles tellement à ma chère belle-fille. De plus, tu es le seul à pouvoir nous aider. La lune bleue est ce soir. Il va t'arriver quelque chose d'étrange et de merveilleux mais ne prends pas peur ce ne sera pas douloureux.

-Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ?, interrogea Will vaguement inquiet.

-Rien de plus que ce qui arrive à tous les porteurs de notre famille lors d'une lune bleue, le renseigna Ludmilla. Tu vas avoir très envie de ton compagnon, tu vas même te montrer plus entreprenant qu'à l'accoutumé.

-Vous voulez dire que..., commença le brun en piquant un fard.

-Que tu vas te jeter sur le prince Ludwig sans vergogne, confirma Godric, et l'allumer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il te prenne pendant toute la nuit. Soit dit en passant, je trouve que tu as vraiment bon goût même si ton prince n'est pas aussi beau que mon cher Salazar.

-Sur ce, nous allons te laisser, continua Ludmilla. Au revoir Gabriel.

-Attendez, pourquoi allumerais-je mon prince à ce point et surtout pourquoi aujourd'hui ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a que lors de la lune bleue que nos inhibitions disparaissent complètement et que nous nous donnons sans retenue à celui que nous aimons, répondit Godric alors qu'il commençait à disparaître. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment que notre corps accepte de créer de quoi façonner la vie."

Les deux spectres disparurent sur ces mots et Will se laissa glisser au sol complètement hébété. Dans le ciel nocturne la lune commençait à se lever et sa couleur bleue se mit à éclairer doucement la terre.

OoO

Lorsque le prince Ludwig rentra dans la chambre en fin de soirée, une odeur de rose lui monta à la tête. Il vit Wilhelm allongé lascivement sur le lit, éclairé par la seule lumière bleuté de la lune. Le serviteur ne portait qu'une simple chemise blanche qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. Le prince déglutit en voyant la tenue de son valet et une partie de son anatomie se réveilla.

Will s'approcha doucement de son prince en souriant. Il fit glisser sa chemise de ses épaules devant lui et se présenta dans sa glorieuse nudité à l'être qu'il aimait. Il allait pour l'embrasser quand Ludwig mit un de ses long doigt sur sa bouche pour l'arrêter.

"Nous devons parler Will, fit-il le plus sérieusement du monde. Après nous verrons mais pour l'instant, je veux seulement te parler d'accord ?"

Le brun acquiesça et alla s'asseoir sur le lit. Ludwig le rejoignit.

"Will, commença-t-il. Je n'ai pas été très honnête avec toi ces six dernières années. Tu t souviens de notre première fois ? J'étais venu à toi et je t'ai pris ta virginité. La raison pour laquelle j'ai fait cela, c'est que j'étais curieux de voir ce que çà faisait de faire l'amour avec un garçon. Une fois ma curiosité assouvie, je pensais ne plus jamais venir à toi mais après avoir goûté à tes baisers, à ta peau, je me suis rendu compte que je ne pouvais plus m'en passer. Au début, je te l'avouerais franchement, je pensais n'avoir que du désir pour toi mais, je ne sais pas quand ni comment, j'ai commencé à éprouver bien plus à ton égard. Je suis tombé amoureux de toi tout simplement. Je crois bien que je suis même fou de toi. Les femmes ne m'intéressent plus et pendant longtemps, j'ai cherché une excuse pour m'éloigner de toi. Aujourd'hui, assurer ma descendance avec une femme me répugne et tant pis si je perds mon titre pour cela, je préfère de loin te garder près de moi. Wilhelm, veux-tu m'épouser ?

-Prince Lui, je vous ai écouté et c'est à mon tour de parler. Non, je ne vous épouserai pas car je ne veux pas vous voir malheureux. Je vous aime mon prince, mon doux prince et vous voir prêt à tout abandonner pour moi me rend heureux mais vous avez un devoir. Vous devez donner un héritier à votre royaume, ce que je suis incapable de vous offrir. Vous allez donc épouser l'une des filles du roi Armand et lui faire un enfant. Je vous aime à la folie mais c'est mieux ainsi."

Ludwig voulut protester mais Wilhelm posa un doigt sur ses lèvres pour le faire taire. Ils pleuraient tous les deux.

"Dans ce cas, fit Ludwig. Si je dois te laisser partir et obéir à mon devoir, offre-moi au moins une dernière nuit, une dernière étreinte. Je veux garder en mémoire un dernier souvenir de nous. Je veux te garder dans mes bras jusqu'au lever du soleil et me réveiller avec toi. Demain nous redeviendrons ce que nous aurions toujours dû être, un maître et son serviteur mais ce soir, soyons seulement deux amants.

-Mon prince, vous...

-Je t'en supplie Will, je t'en prie appelle-moi Ludwig et tutoie-moi au moins cette nuit. S'il te plaît ?

-Ne supplie pas mon amour, çà ne te ressemble pas."

Ludwig embrassa Wilhelm et leur baiser eut le goût amer du désespoir. Cette nuit serait leur dernière et ils le savaient. Le lendemain, Ludwig annoncerait son choix au roi, le lendemain, ils enfermeraient tous deux leur coeur à double tour au fond de leur poitrine. Mais pour le moment, ils oubliaient tout et se concentraient sur eux-mêmes. Leurs étreintes eurent le goût âcre des adieux et du désespoir. Ils ne remarquèrent pas les deux petites lumières douces qui entrèrent dans le ventre de Will pas plus d'ailleurs que les deux spectres qui souriaient veillant déjà sur les deux vies fragiles que le couple venait de créer.

OoO

Le lendemain, Ludwig se leva sans un mot en même temps que son valet. Il se prépara pour la journée et s'en fut le coeur déchiré. Il déjeuna sans rien dire sous l'oeuil attentif et inquiet d'une princesse Heaven plus que sensible à la douleur qui semblait ronger le prince.

Ludwig alla ensuite rendre visite au roi Armand dans son bureau. Il le trouva occupé à signer des papiers en compagnie d'une femme à l'apparence jeune mais au regard sans âge. Ludwig s'inclina et annonça d'une traite qu'il avait choisi sa future et espérait pouvoir l'annoncer au roi et ses filles dans l'après-midi.

"Pourquoi pas tout de suite ?, demanda le roi en souriant. Je vais faire appeler mes enfants."

Le prince acquiesça le coeur lourd en songeant qu'il allait faire le malheur d'une jeune fille ainsi que le sien et celui de Will en quelques instants seulement. Les princesses arrivèrent bientôt . Le regard de Ludwig se posa sur Heaven, il lui fit un petit sourire d'excuse puis se mit à genoux devant elle en disant :

"Princesse Heavenly d'Arnadanor, voulez-vous m'épouser ?"

Heaven le regarda d'un air hébété puis fondit en larmes en hochant la tête avant de partir en sanglotant. Ludwig s'excusa et suivit la jeune fille jusqu'à une roseraie en fleurs. L'adolescente pleurait violemment sur un banc et le prince vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

"Je suis désolé, fit-il.

-Pourquoi ?, sanglota Heaven. Ce n'est pas moi que vous aimez ! Ce n'est pas moi que vous suivez du regard à chaque instant.

-Je dois assurer ma descendance. J'ai essayé de trouver une autre solution toute la nuit mais tu es la seule que je pourrais supporter d'avoir à mes côtés tous les jours sans problèmes. Je suis désolé, si désolé.

-Vous aimez Will pourtant.

-Oui et j'étais même prêt à tout abandonner pour lui mais il a refusé et aujourd'hui je fais le malheur de trois personnes en une seule matinée. Si seulement je n'étais pas prince.

-Quatre personnes, dit doucement la jeune fille. Je suis amoureuse d'un garçon. Il devait demander ma main à mon père aujourd'hui.

-Qui est-il ?

-C'est le frère du mari de ma soeur. Il est très gentil et il vous ressemble en un peu moins sadique.

-Pardonnes-moi Heaven, je ne voulais pas te faire souffrir tu sais ?

-Oui mais je suis certaine qu'il y a une autre solution... Allons voir Will, je crois que j'ai une idée."

Sans plus rien ajouter, elle l'entraîna par le bras vers le château sans voir que deux de ses soeurs n'avaient rien perdu de sa conversation avec Ludwig. Leigh et April se regardèrent en souriant méchamment, leur soeur savait quelque chose à propos de ce Will que leur mère ne savait pas ? Elles devaient se hâter d'aller réparer cette injustice.

OoO

Will avait eu énormément de mal à contenir les sanglots qui l'étouffaient en voyant son prince partir. Il avait failli lui demander de rester avec lui mais il se devait d'être de marbre. Il avait rejeté son prince pour ne pas le voir malheureux. Lorsque la porte se referma. Will fondit enfin en larmes et alla se réfugier dans une salle sombre qu'il avait découvert la veille. Le portrait d'une femme brune semblait veiller sur lui depuis la cheminée au dessus de laquelle il était posé.

OoO

Heaven tira le prince pendant un long moment avant que celui ci ne lui fasse lâcher prise. Il ne posa cependant aucune question et suivit la jeune fille de son plein gré. La princesse se dirigeait vers une petite pièce connue de peu de personne. On l'appelait la salle aux portraits et la légende voulait que seuls les membres, considérés comme légitimes par les ancêtres, de la famille royale ainsi que leurs âmes soeurs pouvaient y pénétrer. Tanya y avait emmené son fiancé ainsi que certaines de ses soeurs, dont Heaven. Seules Leigh et April n'avaient pas pu entrer.

La porte blanche de la salle en question se profila enfin dans son champ de vision. La jeune princesse eut un léger sourire en voyant qu'elle était ouverte. Elle poussa doucement le battant et eut un petit sourire en voyant Wilhelm à genoux au centre de la pièce. Son coeur se serra en le voyant pleurer et elle alla s'asseoir près de lui sous le regard surpris de Ludwig.

"Gabriel, fit-elle doucement. Pourquoi pleures-tu mon frère ?

-Je ne suis pas votre frère, altesse. Je ne suis que Will, un simple valet, pas un prince.

-Alors dis-moi, Will. Comment expliques-tu le fait que tu aies pu entrer dans cette pièce alors que seuls les membres reconnus de notre famille peuvent y pénétrer ?

-Je ne savais pas... Excusez-moi, altesse, je vais partir."

Will essaya de se relever mais Heaven le retint.

"Je ne t'ai pas dit de partir, dit-elle en souriant. Je veux te raconter une petite histoire, tu veux bien l'entendre ?

-Oui, altesse.

-Il y a très longtemps, dans un pays nommé Arnadanor, vivait un roi peu sûr de lui. Il avait une femme qu'il aimait plus que tout ainsi que deux magnifiques garçons. Seulement voilà, les deux enfants étaient des jumeaux et la reine ne se souvenait plus lequel des deux était né le premier. Or, seul l'aîné devait hériter du trône selon la tradition. Le roi décida donc de faire appel à une fée à qui il avait sauvé la vie et qui lui avait accordé trois souhaits en échange. Le premier voeu du roi fut bien sûr de demander lequel de ses fils était digne d'être le roi. La fée créa alors une petite pièce au sein du palais royal. Cette salle avait pour faculté de reconnaître les qualités chez les personnes et son esprit reconnaissait les membres de la famille royale. Elle choisit le plus doux des deux frères. Le roi fit alors un second voeu, celui de permette à ses descendants d'avoir des enfants avec leurs âmes soeurs, homme ou femme. Le prince devint donc un porteur car son âme soeur n'était autre que son ami d'enfance. Enfin, le troisième voeu du vieux roi fut de pouvoir reconnaître ses petits enfants où qu'ils soient car il souhaitait s'installer dans un endroit reculé après son abdication. Les descendants de ce roi se virent donc attribuer une marque qui les distinguait des autres. Une tâche de naissance en forme de lune situé n'importe où sur le corps permet de reconnaître les enfants de la famille royale. Ce roi était mon ancêtre et la salle où nous nous trouvons est le don de la fée. Au fil des siècles, elle a choisi les souverains de ce royaume et ne s'est ouverte que pour les descendants du premier roi d'Arnadanor. Le fait que tu puisse entrer dans cette pièce prouve ton appartenance au sang des monarques qui ont régné sur ce pays, Will. Tu es le prince Gabriel, mon grand frère et c'est à toi de te marier au prince Ludwig puisqu'il est évident que vous êtes destinés l'un à l'autre."

Heaven se releva et fit signe à Ludwig de s'approcher ce qu'il fit immédiatement. Le prince releva Will. Les deux hommes se regardèrent un instant puis s'embrassèrent sous le regard bienveillant et heureux de la jeune fille

« Allons annoncer la nouvelle à papa, dit la princesse tandis que Will et Ludwig s'étreignait. Il va être fou de…

-Vous n'irez nulle part, jeune fille, coupa une voix sèche et cinglante. Et vous non plus messieurs, pas avant de m'avoir expliquée ce qu'il se passe ici en tout cas.

Heaven se retourna et fit face à sa mère qui se tenait sur le pas de la porte. La reine Bianca ne pouvait pas franchir le seuil pas plus que les deux oies gloussantes auprès d'elle et qu'Heaven avait la faiblesse d'appeler ses sœurs.

« J'attends, Heavenly, s'impatienta la reine.

-Mère, répondit Heaven en lançant un regard noir à ses satanées sœurs. Will est Gabriel, c'est merveilleux, non ? Papa va être si heureux et Tanya aussi. On a retrouvé grand frère.

-Je ne crois pas.

-Mais…

-Mon dieu ma fille, que tu peux être naïve ! Tu crois sincèrement que je vais laisser ce garçon reprendre sa place auprès de son père et mettre l'avenir de mes filles en péril ?

-Mais quel avenir mère ?, demanda Heaven. Celui de nous voir mariées à des hommes que nous n'aimons pas sous prétexte que cela apportera plus de prestige au royaume ? Plutôt mourir !

-Parce que tu crois que je vais te laisser en vie ? Tu vas être victime d'un regrettable incident avec tes deux amis. Quelle tristesse. Notre cher roi va voir mourir l'une de ses filles préférées de la même façon qu'il a vu mourir sa chère épouse.

-C'est vous ?, s'indigna Ludwig. Vous qui avez tué l'ancienne reine. Pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'étais enceinte !, répondit Bianca. Pas du roi bien sûr, mais mes parents ne voulaient pas me voir marier à un autre homme qu'un roi. J'étais princesse après tout. Ma mère m'a confié un poison pour l'ancienne reine et je le lui ai administré. Deux mois plus tard, elle mourait et cinq mois après sa mort j'accouchais de deux petites filles dans le plus grand secret. Je me suis présentée éplorée devant le roi, accusant son frère de la paternité, quel mal y avait-il ? Il était mort. Le roi m'a prise en pitié et épousée. Je suis tombé enceinte de lui tout de suite après et tu es née Heaven. Le prince a alors disparu. Le roi a fait une dépression et pendant ce temps, je devais être tous les soirs avec lui alors que je le détestais. Cet homme m'a fait dix filles, toutes plus gentilles et douces les unes que les autres. Si tu savais à quel point je peux vous détester tes sœurs et toi, Heaven. Seules Leigh et April sont mes filles. Les autres ne me sont rien, vous êtes tout juste bonnes à servir mes desseins. »

La reine éclata de rire tandis qu'Heaven avait glissé à terre en larmes. Will fit un pas vers sa jeune sœur et mit un bras autour de ses épaules pour la protéger. Il sentit, plus qu'il ne vit son prince se déplacer pour se mettre devant eux comme pour les protéger. Ludwig n'avait jamais senti une telle haine envers quelqu'un comme il en ressentait en ce moment pour la reine. Un mouvement derrière elle attira son attention. Il sourit, Heaven avait tout prévu en fait.

« Maintenant, reprit la reine. Vous allez tous mourir.

-Personne ne va mourir aujourd'hui ! »

La reine et ses deux filles démentes se retournèrent. Le roi les regardait. La colère avait envahi ses traits si doux.

OoO

Quelques jours plus tard, la reine, Leigh et April furent destituées de leurs titres et envoyées en exil. Ludwig ne put s'empêcher de penser que le roi Armand était décidemment bien trop magnanime mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le respecter. Il s'était douté, vu l'amour qu'il semblait porter à ses filles, que le roi allait suivre Heaven alors que celle-ci s'enfuyait vers les jardins. La princesse avait réussi un sacré coup de poker et Ludwig s'inquiéta un peu de l'avoir pour belle-sœur. Après tout, il allait épouser son Will (le valet avait refusé de reprendre son ancien nom, à savoir Gabriel) en même temps qu'Heaven allait épouser son prétendant, le prince Arengil.

La cérémonie fut relativement simple pour un double mariage princier. Il n'y avait que cinq cent soixante-six invités sans compter les mariés. Heaven était resplendissante dans sa robe blanche et Will très mal à l'aise dans son costume. La journée se déroula comme dans un rêve pour le frère comme pour la sœur et le soir tomba bien vite.

OoO

Ludwig regardait le soleil se coucher par la fenêtre de leur chambre à coucher. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se sentait en paix avec lui-même. Il avait épousé son amour et trouvé une famille en même temps que Will. Il considérait Heaven et les autres filles du roi comme ses petites sœurs. Il avait même réussi à faire la crise du grand frère surprotecteur à Arengil en lui disant : « Fais-la souffrir et je te jure que je te le ferai payer au centuple. » Deux bras vinrent le prendre par la taille, le tirant de sa rêverie.

« A quoi penses-tu mon amour ?, demanda doucement Will en mettant sa tête sur l'épaule de son prince.

-A ta sœur Heaven, répondit Ludwig en souriant. Et à la chance que nous avons de l'avoir rencontrée ainsi que toute ta famille. Sans eux, je serais toujours à la recherche d'une épouse et nous serions toujours aussi malheureux. »

Will acquiesça doucement puis vint réclamer un baiser. C'était leur nuit de noce après tout. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit et tira son mari avec lui. Tous deux venaient de se changer pour la nuit et seul le brun portait une chemise sur lui, son mari préférant dormir nu. Le vêtement ne resta pas longtemps sur le dos de l'ancien valet. Ludwig le jeta à terre en le déshabillant.

Il embrassa doucement son époux puis se mit à tracer un long chemin de baiser brûlant le long du torse de son mari qui gémissait. Il tortura lentement les deux grains de chairs en souriant puisse détacha de son époux et s'allongea sur le dos. Will, surpris le regarda un long moment avant de comprendre ce que voulait son prince.

Il rougit furieusement en se mettant à califourchon sur son aimé et l'embrassa. Sa bouche alla directement dire bonjour au sexe de son amant qui gémit. Ludwig demanda à Will de se retourner entre deux soupirs. Il le prit en bouche à son tour tandis que l'autre continuait son travail.

Le brun avait du mal à retenir ses gémissements et à se concentrer sur ce qu'il faisait alors que son mari le torturait lentement avec application. Il ne put retenir un hoquet lorsqu'il sentit un doigt inquisiteur le pénétrer doucement et faire des vas et viens en lui. Il dut tout arrêter en sentant son époux rajouter deux autres doigts et l'étirer. Lorsqu'il se sentit prêt, Will donna une tape sur la main de Ludwig et se retourna pour lui faire face.

Il s'assit doucement sur son époux en retenant quelques gémissements de douleur. Ludwig le laissa faire malgré l'envie qu'il avait de bouger les hanches, il préféra attendre le signal de Will.

Celui-ci vint au bout de quelques minutes à peine quand Will commença à se déhancher lentement. Ludwig le laissa mener son propre rythme pendant quelques minutes encore puis, n'y tenant plus, il renversa leur position et se mit à bouger plus vite. Will, surpris resta un petit moment sans voix et se mit à scander le nom de son prince lorsque ce dernier frappa sa prostate. Ils se libérèrent ensemble dans un seul cri avant de s'écrouler en sueur dans les draps froissés.

Ils reprirent leur souffle puis s'embrassèrent à nouveau. Ils s'endormirent seulement à l'aube.

OoO

« Papa ! Papa ! Réveilles-toi ! »

Ludwig ouvrit péniblement les yeux et les posa sur sa fille aînée. L'enfant avait eu quatre ans cette année. Espiègle et joueuse, elle en faisait voir des vertes et des pas mures à son papa et à son mapa. Elle avait les longs cheveux bruns de Will et les yeux bleus de Ludwig. C'avait été une surprise pour le couple de découvrir, environ deux mois après leur mariage que Will attendait des enfants. Heaven, enceinte elle aussi, leur avait patiemment expliqué que c'était normal vu que Will était un porteur.

Cinq mois plus tard, naissaient Friederike et Gabriel. Will avait tenu à donner son ancien prénom à son fils. Les jumeaux avaient été les premiers d'une série de cinq enfants, qui comptait encore une petite fille de trois ans, Sarah, et deux petits garçons de deux ans et de huit mois, Raphaël et Uriel. Les deux homme comptaient bien en avoir encore quelques uns. Will attendait d'ailleurs une petite fille dont le prénom était déjà trouvé, Ariel.

« Idike, qu'y a-t-il ?, demanda Will.

-Grand-père veut voir papa, répondit fièrement la fillette.

-Mon royal paternel me cherche encore ivre de rage ?, s'enquit Ludwig en attirant sa fille pour un câlin étrangleur.

-Non, il dit juste qu'il y a oncle Arengil et tata Heaven qui viennent. Et pis tonton Lucius et Mamie Petronella, ils disent qu'il faut se lever de bonne heure et pis…

-C'est bon ma chérie, la coupa Ludwig. Vas dire à papy que je me lève.

-Viiii. »

Et la petite fille partit en courant. Ludwig et Will se levèrent. Comme chaque matin depuis quatre ans, Will disparut dans la salle de bain avec son époux. Comme chaque matin depuis quatre ans, ils se lavèrent ensemble. Et comme chaque matin depuis quatre ans, ils allèrent tous les deux, main dans la main, à la rencontre du père de Ludwig qui gagatisait légèrement en jouant avec ses petits-enfants Friederike, Gabriel, Sarah, Raphaël et Uriel.

Ludwig n'avait pas ramené d'épouse à la maison mais un époux et beaucoup d'amour. Il avait un mari fantastique et des enfants merveilleux. Son père ne pouvait pas lui en demander plus. Après tout, il avait déjà les plus beaux des trésors même s'ils étaient relativement turbulents.

**Voilà, c'était ma première fic sur Ludwig Kakumei et mon premier one shot aussi (toute contente). J'espère qu'il vous aura plu et que vous me laisserez une petite review pour me dire si vous avez aimé ou s'il faut que j'aille me pendre.**


End file.
